A child restraint system for use in a vehicle commonly includes a buckle that is attached to a crotch belt which extends between the legs of a child. The buckle interconnects the crotch belt with a pair of shoulder belts that extend across the shoulders of the child. At the end of each shoulder belt is a tongue which latches into the buckle to secure the child in the child restraint system.
The tongues are inserted individually into the buckle assembly. Each tongue should be easily insertable into the buckle assembly so that it latches correctly and does not interfere with the insertion and latching of the other tongue. Also, if one tongue is already latched in the buckle assembly, it is preferable that insertion of the second tongue into the buckle assembly not disengage the first tongue from the buckle assembly.